


Oh god oh fuck

by 3WW



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fuck shit oh god damn, M/M, OOC Kind of, Please dont fuking read this im begging you, Sex, Trans Character, my fucccjing dick hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3WW/pseuds/3WW
Summary: Basically this is really fucking bad because i dont like writing and also i havent written any sort of creative story or anything since seventh grade soI literally wrote this as a joke for a discord serverAlso this is really raunchy





	Oh god oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Im actually serious please dont read this shit its so bad

Young la flame he in sicko mode  
Stardew valley no no mod fanfic 😳

It was about 6pm, the sun had started setting and the sky glowed. It was summer, and Kiip was returning from a long day at the mines and was walking down the pathway towards his house. He felt the warm breeze in his fluffy hair and coughed a bit. He had gotten a small cold a few days ago from running around in the rain.

Kiip walked into his home, and lay down his gear on one of the chests near the entrance. He washed his dusty hands and fluffed his hair. He was about to walk to his bedroom to change his clothes, but his husband, Harvey, Pelican Town's doctor stopped him.

"Heya Harv." Kiip said in a nonchalant manner.  
"Hello," Harvey replied. "I do believe you owe me some explanation"  
"What?" Kiip asked. "Please don't be vague."  
"I know that you were giving things to Elliott" Harvey folded his arms and leaned on the doorway.  
He grew silent for a few seconds as Harvey leered over him.  
"... is there really any issue with that?" He said in a small voice.  
"Am i not good enough for you?" Harvey replied, his voice raised.  
He backed a few steps away.  
"Oh so I'm not allowed any sort of social interactions with other people?" Kiip answered. "Don't act like you own me."  
He realized that he may have overreacted and walked to the room upstairs.

The house that was normally filled with friendly conversation and the dog barking had been reduced to being completely quiet. The two went along with their business for a couple of hours, until it was the late evening. Kiip had finished crafting a few tools and items, and was about to head downstairs to maybe eat something, and get a little shuteye. He downed a few cups of wine, and was slightly tipsy, but not drunk enough to do something stupid or just flat out lose himself.

He walked into the bedroom and saw Harvey tinkering with his models as per usual.  
"He-" Kiip waved at him, but was interrupted by Harvey.  
"Don't bother." He replied.  
Kiip trotted towards him, with visible frustration.  
"Come on man, don't you think you're being unreasonable?" He sneered. "It's not like i wanted to suck his dick or anything."  
He put down his models and gave Kiip a disappointed look. Kiip walked even closer until the two were nearly touching and Harvey got out of his chair and looked down at Kiip. The bastard was much taller than him and seemed slightly intimidating. He bent down and put his face very close to Kiip's  
"Sir, you don't speak to me in this way." Harvey growled. "I've saved your ass one too many times from near death and you thank me in thi-"

Kiip stopped him mid sentence by putting his mouth on his.  
"Oh you think I don't do shit for you, huh?" Kiip snarled angrily as he tugged on Harvey's tie. "Fine then, perhaps I can change your mind."  
Harvey gasped a bit and pushed him onto the bed.  
"Ahhah," Kiip whispered. "Play with me."  
Harvey, a bit shocked, decided to ignore the whole situation they just had, began unbuttoning his clothing. He had stripped him completely naked within a few minutes and began running his soft hands on his tummy. He leaned down and gave a kiss on the scars on his chest which made Kiip giggle.  
"God, I forgot how perfect you were." Harvey stuttered. Kiip gave him a sassy grin.  
After admiring each other for a few hot minutes, Harvey began removing his own clothing.  
"Take me to heaven." Kiip smiled whilst spreading his legs.  
Harvey pushed forward and rammed his cOck inside Kiip's front hole.  
"Ah shit" Kiip moaned. "God you're so big."  
He nudged his face under Harvey's chin and pulled himself closer to him. Harvey stroked the visible peach fuzz on his face and put his thumb inside Kiip's mouth.  
"You're so cute," Harvey sighed. "I could just eat you up."  
He pushed his fingers a bit deeper into his mouth, not enough to make him gag, just enough to keep him aroused. He moved his head towards Kiip and placed his mouth on his.  
"Ah-" Kiip stuttered. He was about to reach his climax, leaned forward and began gnawing softly on his shoulder. They both came, somehow at the same time and Harvey exhaled as Kiip covered his face with a pillow to soften a loud groan of pleasure. He felt himself go soft and slowly pulled out of him. 

Kiip, very flustered was pushing his face on the pillow he was laying on and gently touched himself to stimulate what had just happened. Harvey was breathing loudly and lay on his back on the bed, next to Kiip. After a few minutes Kiip put his arms around him and gave a small lick on Harvey's shoulder, where he placed the hickey.  
Harvey blushed and pulled him closer as the two snuggled closely. 

I dont have the energy to fuckinh write this because i have a cold and i went and slept for 3 hours. Don't expect this to be finished but i'mm probanly going to write a prequel or something ECKS DEE!

Intro [Drake]  
Astro, yeah  
Sun is down, freezin' cold  
That's how we already know winter's here  
My dawg would prolly do it for a Louis belt  
That's just all he know, he don't know nothin' else  
I tried to show 'em, yeah  
I tried to show 'em, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Gone on you with the pick and roll  
Young LaFlame, he in sicko mode  
[part II]  
Woo, made this here with all the ice on in the booth  
At the gate outside, when they pull up, they get me loose  
Yeah, Jump Out boys, that's Nike boys, hoppin' out coupes  
This shit way too big, when we pull up give me the loot  
(Gimme the loot!)  
Was off the Remy, had a Papoose  
Had to hit my old town to duck the news  
Two-four hour lockdown, we made no moves  
Now it's 4AM and I'm back up poppin' with the crew  
I just landed in, Chase B mixes pop like Jamba Juice  
Different colored chains, think my jeweler really sellin' fruits  
And they chokin', man, know the crackers wish it was a noose


End file.
